Heroes Clash
by Lokiloka
Summary: It was just another battle between the Avengers and Loki, but their in trouble when they find themselves in another dimension- a dimension that includes a gloomy and violent bat, his colorful son/sidekick, a cheerful alien, and villains they've never seen before. The summary sucks, but it's a good story. I DON'T OWN MARVEL OR D.C.
1. Chapter 1

They were all tired, hungry, and mad. Yes, after a day of fighting, The Avengers were beat.

"It isn't usually this hard!" complained Tony as he flopped down on the ground.

Steve glanced wearily at him. " I don't know what to tell you" the super soldier said. " He seems to have more energy today".

This was a true statement. After the huge battle in New York, Loki had been tossed in a jail cell up on Asguard. The Avengers had been told that he would spend the rest of his life there. Which is why it was so surprising when about six months later, The Avengers walked into Stark tower to find the place in ruins and Loki in the center of it all, demanding revenge. Another fight had occurred, and once again, Loki was off to jail. Every now and then, though, Loki would break out and come to Midguard. The last four or five times this happened, though, Loki seemed more tired, more willing to surrender and he caused less injures.

Today, however, Loki fought with new energy. A glean they hadn't seen for a while was back in his emerald green eyes. He held his scepter in a more royal sort of way, he was utterly convinced he was going to win.

He didn't even have an army.

" But why?" whined Tony. " Why?"

" He has a plan."

This sentence the teammates closest to Captain America to turn around in bewilderment. The Captain repeted himself.

" He has a plan. That's why he has so much energy, that's why he's so sure of himself…he has a plan."

At this exact moment, Loki screamed out, " I will win, you foolish mortals! I do what I please with you! Ha! Perhaps I will send you off to another dimension! Another dimension, what do you think of that?"

" Calm yourself, brother," Thor called out, " Calm yourself!"

" Never!"

Thor sighed and swung his hammer around his head. Lifting a few feet off the ground, he soared towards his brother. Loki noticed this and said, " Very well, then. It seems as though we are going on an adventure!"

Tony, Clint and Steve were all in the process of making there way towards Loki when something stopped them dead in their tracks. Loki had begun to scream loudly in a langue none of them had heard before. With one hand, he banged the scepter on the ground. With the other hand he seemed to be drawing shapes in the air.

"Brother, stop!" yelled Thor.

"What the hell is he doing?" wondered Tony out loud.

A blue light seemed to be coming from the scepter. Loki chanted louder. Something seemed to be pulling the the Avengers into the scepter, like gravity was dragging them.

"Holy shi-"

Tony's words were cut short when Thor fell directly on top of him. Tony grasped the ground franticly, trying to hold on to the dirt, the gravel, anything as he felt his body being lifted up and being dragged to the portal that was forming. In a panic, his fingers grasped the ground, dragging it with him as he went. He felt heat wash over him as he screamed in terror. Blue light flashed in front of his eyes. He went swirling down into the portal, twisting, being pulled downward….

...0...

Tony woke in the dark. He heard shouts and- was that gunfire? He moaned and looked, and gasped.

A large creature stood above him, his outline clear against the tall skyscrapers behind him. With the wind blowing and the darkness falling, it seem to Tony that a very large bat was perched a few feet above his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind blew and the bat just stayed there for a moment, letting his eyes search the ground. Tony stared at him for a moment, gazing at him. H could now see arms and legs-the bat was a human.

Gunshots and shouts drew Tony's attention back to the dark ally way were they where. He could see a tall man dressed in a purple suit with deathly white skin and green hair. His lips were bright red, as if he applied too much lipstick. Standing a few feet away from him was woman wearing a black and red skintight outfit that showed off her figure. Her face was also white. In front of them, facing them stood a solitary figure. A young boy, Tony couldn't guess his age, was clad in a bright out fit of red, yellow and black. He had a mask over his eyes.

Tony allowed his eyes to wander back to the skyline. Standing opposite the bat was a smaller, slimmer creature. Her cape only comes down to her lower back. She stands, and Tony can feel that she is waiting. The much larger bat stares back at her and then-nods.

It's only a small nod, a slight tilt of the head. But the girl-bat seems to take this nod as a signal. A moment after the nod, she is flying towards the ground. No, not the ground. The man in purple is right below her. Without a moments notice, she locks onto him. She grabs him as she falls, and wraps her legs around his torso. Her arms and fist tighten around his neck.

" AHHHHHHHHH! HARLEY! GET THE GUN!" he shouts. The girl-bat only tightens her hold on his neck. His slender fingers grasp at her own gloved ones. The woman has pulled out a gun, and she points it at the girl. The trigger is pulled.

There is no bullet. Instead, a huge fist is released. It shoots straight at girl and hits her. Tony hears her gasp of surprise. She lets go of the man and falls back into the darkness. Tony hears a soft "oof!" as her body hit the ground.

Tony wanted to help, really he did, but his body aches and he's exhausted. He looks around again. He does a double take when he sees the large bat standing right behind the boy. For what feels like forever, he and the man in the purple suit have a stare down. Nobody moves. Even the girl-bat, emerging from the dark, is perfectly silent. Then the bat lunges.

The man in purple is ready. Quick as lightning, he whips out a bottle full of some weird blue liquid. He screams something Tony can't hear and throws the bottle on the ground. The glass breaks and some sort of gas is released. The bat gasps and falls on all fours, coughing. The man in purple grins an huge grin. He leans down towards the bat.

" There is a long, scientific explanation for what this gas does, but we'll skip that. All you need to know is that this is a poisonous gas from a poisonous flower that will kill you. And if it doesn't kill you, it will make you very sick. Harley, next time you see her, say thank you to Poison Ivy for sending these poisons to me for me, will you?"

" Absolutely, Mista J! Sure thing!" the woman says cheerfully. The man, satisfied, turns back to the bat. "Well, I would love to stay, Batsy, but I've gt to run!"

The colorful boy runs forward. He, too, is coughing hard, but he manages to gasp, " Batman!"

"Get them!" the bat cries pointing at Tony.

Both the girl-bat and the boy nodded, then run toward the scattered Avengers. The boy reaches Tony first. He picks Tony up, and then, Tony doesn't know how, they are soaring. They land on a close rooftop. The boy lays Tony on the ground, and the girl lays Steve down. The gas is clearing, and Tony can peer over the edge of the roof to see the man and the woman getting beat up by the bat. The boy and girl are running around, collecting various members of the avengers team. When the last person-Loki- is layed out on the roof, the boy and girl go assist the bat. Moments late, both man and woman are lying on the ground in handcuffs. The bat looks up and stares at Tony. For a moment, they stay that way, staring into each others eyes.

The bat flys up to where the roof where the Avengers are. Tony watches him as he takes in the team. A small man wearing only pants. A man in a red, white and blue skintight outfit. A woman in a black leather outfit. A muscular man holding a hammer. A man holding a bow and arrows. A man in a red and yellow metal suit. A man in green robes, who has yet to wake up. The bat shakes his head.

" Are you alright?" he asks. It's a simple question, but Tony panics.

" No! We aren't alright! Where are we? What happened? Why aren't we in New York?"

" Calm down" the bat advises. " You're obviously confused and upset. I'll take you home so you can sort your mind out. Also, we should look at that man right there-he hasn't woken up."

The bat pressed a small button. A sleek, high tech car came out of nowhere and pulled up right next to them.

And so they were herded into the car. For a brief while, the man and woman had to sit next them, but a stop at the police station changed that.

Tony kept drifting in and out of sleep. He was exhausted and by the looks of it, so where his teammates. When they arrived where ever they were, it took all his strength to stumble out of the car and onto the hard bed he was offered. He fell asleep for about five minutes and when he woke up he heard

"-and if they wake up?"

" Then get them food, water, whatever they want. But don't let them upstairs. I'll be back at my usual time."

"Very good, sir."

"Oh, and Alfred?'

"Yes?"

"One of them mentioned a thing called New York. I looked it up. New York, whatever it is, doesn't exist."


End file.
